


Espionage

by diamondgore



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Heiress Tsukiyama Shuu, Mafia Boss Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Dazai Osamu & Tsukiyama Shuu unite their forces to defeat the Guild.





	Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to say for this, I wrote this a while back but never had the stamina to finish it. 
> 
> I MIGHT pick it up again someday.

i.

The weather is warm, and Dazai regrets wearing his bandages so tightly as they're being soaked in sweat. He tugged at his shirt, before looking over at Chuuya who was so oh scandalously dressed in shorts and polo-shirt. The weather in California was much warmer than they had both anticipated, but Chuuya seemed to be dealing with it much better. 

"You look like you're going to die, don't you want me to untie those bandages for you? You're becoming damp."

Dazai makes a sound, it's a neutral sound, something in between a groan and a whine. He doesn't really care about the heat, this isn't the worst thing. "It's not like I'm going to get an infection or anything? We're only here to spy on them. Maybe join them for a game of golf. Tsukiyama okayed it before hand, so it's not like we're barging in on them." He pauses and gestures to Chuuya to turn on the golf cart. "Plus it makes the bath more relaxing if I'm stressed out." 

"That's messed up logic, you know." Chuuya presses his foot against the gas. "Just take off the bandages. You'll be more comfortable. I don't think golf can be played in such tight clothing."

"You're acting like I know anything about gold." That only earns him an eye roll from Chuuya. 

The engine hums slightly, it doesn't take long for them to climb up the hills. It was a nice day out, slightly overcast with a light breeze. Chuuya smiles as the light breeze touches his breeze, and blows strand hairs out of his face as he drives. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't part of the mafia so that days like this could be enjoyable, but it has to wait for a later age. 

When they finally arrive at the Hole 12, it's clear that Shuu and Scott had been playing for a while. Scott dressed in a white polo shirt with cardigan wrapped around his waist. He was enjoying himself, setting up the tee, while Shuu talks to him in her light L.A accented voice. Dazai doesn't understand how stocks work, he doesn't understand the conversation. Chuuya doesn't understand either, but he's not really looking to understand. They've decided from the beginning that he'd just be the caddy, dragging around Dazai's clubs. 

Dazai leans out of the cart, beaming. He yells out Shuu's name.  "Tsukiyama-san, it's nice seeing you here. I didn't expect to see you here!" He jumps out, while the cart is still moving. He falls like a cat, on all four. It doesn't hurt, he's on too many tranquilizers to feel anything. He pulls himself back up before walking towards her and Scott. 

Shuu walks over to him gently hugging him tightly before letting go. "Ah, Scott, this is a friend of mine. We were classmates!" She lets go of him turning slightly away from Scott, and waving at Chuuya to come over. 

Scott smiles at Dazai, it's not really grin. It's more forced than anything. "Would you like to join me and Tsukiyama? We were just talking about high school." 

Chuuya doesn't speak, doesn't look at Scott either. Scott doesn't seem to notice thinking that Chuuya was just a caddy. It's an awkward moment of silence as Chuuya hands Dazai a driver. He grabs it, unsure what do with it, this is despite the fact that he's played the game before. He walks towards Scott, positioning himself in front of him. He plants his feet in the ground to take a practice swing. Once he takes the swing, he hits Scott square in the jaw. It's not an accident. Everyone but Scott knows.

Scott is taken aback by the hit. He laughs and rubs his jaw in pain. “Not much of an athlete are you?” Scott seems to be a good sport about all of this. He’s bleeding slightly, but it’s not too much that it seems to bother him. There’s blood dripping from his lips on to his white shirt. He wipes it off with the back of his hand. 

Dazai laughs. He wants this to seem normal, but his laugh is forced and high pitched, almost as if it was a pained laugh. “Oh, I am so sorry. I think I have a first aid kit in the golf cart!” 

ii.

Chie and Shuu are both sitting at the desk in a hotel room. Shuu leans over the chair resting her chin on top of  Chie's head while she's analyzing audio of the conversation with Scott. She's been hard at work trying to figure out what the plan was with how vague the conversation was. Chie wasn't able to hack Scott's emails or website, it had a an unusual secure mainframe. 

"Tsukiyama, I think we may need you to go undercover again." Chie states before grabbing a pretzel from the back and breaking it with her teeth. "None of this information would be useful to the mafia. Even if they get Ranpo's help. You do know that right?" 

Shuu slumps down on the bed. She's exhausted, she's been doing this for days on end, meeting with Scott and trying to prod him for information on the Guild. She places her finger in her mouth, and bites hard enough to draw blood. 

"In between the tactician, and the Eyes of God system, I don't think we have the manpower , or the computer power to beat them through a plan. The Mafia need brute force."

"Chie, do you think Dazai would let his men die like that? We need to come up with a plan. That's why he's hired us." 

" He hired me. You're just the pretty little spy I use. But you're not doing your job correctly. You need to lure him in." 

" I can sleep with the tactician. Or better yet, you can sleep with her. If we take her down...." 

Chie turns around in her chair, with a mouth full of treats like a chipmunk. "She's not with him here. He left her in the Northeast. But..." 

"I'm listening, mouse. What's running through your head?" 

"Tomorrow night, set up a dinner date with with Fitzgerald. Then you can lure him into bed. After that you can call me in and we'll be able to get the information straight from the source."

Shuu shrugs, this isn't the worst idea they've come up with. "If I do this, this doesn't go back to Kaneki. I feel dirty doing this. It feels like I am betraying him." 

"You don't exactly have the moral high ground. You eat people for a living. Consider this good Karma, or whatever you believe in." 

Shuu stands up and walks away from the desk, going to the fridge to pull out a bottle of bloodwine. It's not a lot to process, she's done stuff like this before, but there wasn't such a high risk factor attached to it. 

"I'll call him later tonight. I'll set up the date, but let Dazai know the plan before we go through with it." Shuu mumbles while opening the bottle of wine. 

"Of course." Chie begins typing away at her computer in hopes she can have the plan done by evening. 

iii. 

The bartender here does not serve ghouls. Shuu knows this, but she’s sitting at the bar drinking water while waiting for Dazai. It’s been half an hour and he still hadn’t showed up, she wonders if he forgot about her. There’s a good chance he simply left her behind in pursuit of something else. 

She’s bored to say the least, especially because alcohol isn’t something that she can use to ease the tension that she’s feeling in her heart. This past week has been odd, she’s been playing both teams ever since the beginning of it. She must win Scott’s trust but she also had to keep up with Dazai’s plan to ruin him. Neither side appealed to her anymore. Scott meant a handsome amount of cash invested into the company, but with the CCG pressing against the Tsukiyama Cooperation, Shuu finds it almost rude for her to still be trying to work out some sort of deal. Dazai, at some point, meant love and a family, but at this point their relationship had been reduced to jokes and a dull pain. Both are meaningless to her, and she’s tempted to tell Scott exactly what has been going on with Dazai, at least then her own downfall would be a little more interesting than just the CCG. 

Shuu swirls her hand on the table, and her bracelet chimes. The dim light in the bar makes the bracelet appears cheaper than they actually were--and they had cost Scott a hefty amount of money. There’s no saying what Scott’s true intentions are, he had muddied the water greatly. He had given Shuu many gifts, expensive ones at that, and yet he asked for nothing in return. There had to be something deeper to his motive. But Shuu doesn’t care as she lays down her hands on the table and looks at the clock that seems to have been secured at 8:00 for the past eternity.

Shuu can’t go back home, that’s betraying her mission. And Dazai appears just as she’s going to consider leaving. His eyes look tired, and his hair is still dripping wet. He’s not wearing his regular suit, but instead just a simple button up and slacks. He’s more relaxed than usual. 

“Sorry, I took so long to get here. I fell asleep in the bathtub after I took your pills.” This causes Shuu to scrunch up her pills. She’d been looking for her antidepressants for the past two days. “I feel great, now though.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @[diamondsynth](diamondsynth.tumblr.com)!


End file.
